100 Years
by CopperBoom4
Summary: A Chandler Story. Kinda Mondler-ish Especially The End. Based On The Song 100 Years By Five For Fighting. Not Gonna Lie This One Is Sad


100 Years - A Chandler Story

**A/N: I Heard This Song The Other Day And Just Thought Of Chandler. I Honestly Have No Idea Why. It's Mondler-ish. Nothing Is Mine. 100 Years Belongs To Five For Fighting and Friends belongs to the creators.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm 15 For A Moment<em>

_Caught In Between 10 and 20 And I'm Just Dreaming_

_Counting The Ways To Where You Are_

Chandler Bing was 15 years old. He didn't have the perfect family. His mother was an erotic novelist and was never home. His father was a male burlesque dancer in vegas, he ran off with the house boy when Chandler was 9. His family was far from perfect. He had grown up with nannies, butlers, maids and more but they weren't real family. They were more of a family than his parents but they still weren't his family.

Chandler had always wondered what it would be like to have a real family. Bothers and Sisters, normal parents, a small house in the suburbs and lots of green grass to play in. Sure Chandler could have all the grass he wanted, he had an indoor pool and a video arcade, he could bascially do whatever he pleased but that wasn't what your childhood was supposed to be like. Chandler knew that, he had known it for awhile.

Sometimes he would get lost in thought about how he wanted to raise a family when he was older. He wanted to meet the perfect woman. She had to be kind and caring, but not a pushover, she had to be competitive and comforting, and very sure of herself. And You know it wouldn't kill her to be smokin' hot too. Maybe she would be a singer, or an actress, maybe even a chef. Chandler knew he wanted to find her some day, he just didn't know where

_I'm 22 For A Moment_

_And She Feels Better Than Ever And We're On Fire_

_Making Our Way Back From Mars_

Chandler Bing was 22 years old. He had gone off to college with no career in mind. He didn't have any idea what he wanted to do. He just knew he was happy being away from his parents and his childhood, doing anything was better than being around that. Chandler finally had a best friend who was named Ross Geller. Ross was his roommate. They told eachother everything and hung out all the time. It was nice to finally have a real friend.

Chandler didn't only have one real friend, he actually had two. Ross had a sister named Monica. She was great. They could talk for hours and never run out of things to say. She made the best Mac 'n' Cheese in the world and she was kick butt at foosball. She had recently lost a lot of weight and she looked good. Chandler couldn't believe he had ever called her fat. The first time he met her it was a reflex and it just slipped out. Especially with all the stories Ross had told him, it sounded like she may eat him if she got hungry enough. Monica was really something. Chandler thought maybe he was falling for her, he knew it wasn't right but when they were together, it didn't matter what they were doing it was like everything was on fire, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Chandler knew the rules though, no dating your best friend's sister. Even so that didn't stop him from telling her she was the most beauiful women he had ever met in real life.

_I'm 33 For A Moment_

_I'm Still The Man But You See I'm A 'They', A Kid On The Way Babe_

_A Family On My Mind_

Chandler Bing Is 33 years old. He is married to his dream woman Monica Geller. They've been so happy these past few years just being married and being together. But one day a few years ago, the day his niece was born Monica decided she wanted them to have kids of their own. They tried and tried to get pregnant but something wasn't right. Come to find out they couldn't have children of their own. They couldn't never make a tiny little person that was a part of each of them. They were both so hurt by that, until the decided to adopt. Now they were expecting a little baby any day now. The birth mother Erica was set to deliver at any moment and Monica and Chandler were both anxious, especially because they had just bought a home and were moving to the suburbs. To give this baby a proper childhood. A childhood that was nothing like Chandler's.

All Chandler could think about as they stood with Erica in the delivery room waiting for her to have the baby is that he was finally going to be part of a real family, the family he always wanted. That thought was reaffirmed when Erica had not one, but two babies, a boy and a girl, Erica and Jack Bing.

_I'm 45 For A Moment_

_The Scene Is High And I'm Heading Into A Crisis_

_Chasing The Years Of My Life_

Chandler Bing Is 45 years old. His Twins are now 12 years old and his little miracles Daniel and Heather Bing are now 6 years old. Even after Monica and Chandler were told they couldn't concieve they tried, and tried and tried. When the twins were 6 Monica found out she was pregnant and her and Chandler were both the happiest people in the world at that moment. They were even more surprised that they were going to be having twins. Two sets of twins were never something Chandler had imagined. He never imagined them to be growing up so fast either. Now he was 45, he was officially old and his children hadn't even entered high school yet. Chandler started to go, well, "Chandler" and started into a midlife crisis. He bought an old car to drive around in, a convertable, and he started to try and dress younger. It didn't succeded, and the phase was relatively short lived. Although he did keep the car, he liked it too much to sell it.

_Half Time Goes By Suddenly Oh Why_

_Another Blink Of An Eye 67 Is Gone_

_The Sun Is Getting High, We're Moving On_

Chandler Bing is 67 years old. He's a grandfather now. Jack has been married for 5 years and has a two year old daughter named Melanie. His wife's name is Alexis Buffay-Hannigan, Phoebe and Mike's Daughter. Erica has been married for 3 years and is expecting a set of twins in the fall. Daniel and Heather are both 28. Daniel is engaged and Heather has a very steady boyfriend named Anthony Tribbiani, Joey's son. He came to Chandler just the week before and asked for Heather's hand in marriage, and of course Chandler said yes. Chandler never even realized how the time flew. How did he get to be 67? How did he get so old?

_I'm 99 For A Moment_

_Dying For Just Another Moment And I'm Just Dreaming_

_Counting The Ways To Where You Are._

Chandler Bing Was 99 Years Old. His First Set Of Twins Were Now 66 years old, they were grandparents now, they were so grown up. His little miracles were 60, also grandparents. Chandler was in hospice, he was on bedrest. He didn't have much time left and he knew it. Monica had passed on last year. He was heartbroken, he didn't know how to go on without her. Ross had passed away a few years back as did Joey. Two more people Chandler didn't know how he could live without. Rachel, Chandler, and Phoebe were the only ones left. Phoebe claimed she wasn't going to go until she was 105 but everyone knew how crazy she could get. Rachel didn't have any expectations left. She and Ross had eventually married and when she lost him she sort of gave up on life, except for Emma and her grandchildren.

As Chandler lay there in his bed he thought of His Children, Grandchildren and Great-Grandchildren he thought of how much he loved them and how he never wanted to leave them. Then he thought of Monica. She was the love of his life and always had been. She was gone, and how he wished he could just have one more moment with her, just another kiss or another I love you. He wanted to be with her so bad. Thoughts of Monica consumed Chandler as he closed his eyes. Chandler drifted off to sleep and never woke up. His soul was still alive however and when he reached his destination a farmiliar face was there to greet him. His Monica was there waiting for him, just like she had waited for him in real life. They were onto the next phase of their lives, and as always were side by side. Monica and Chandler Together Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was not intened to be that sad, I actually had a few tears escape writing the last paragraph (heck I just killed off Chandler what do you expect) Please review I think I really like this story and I wanna see what everybody else thinks!**


End file.
